


~ Inevitable ~ (YTTD Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Your turn to die, yttd
Genre: Hiyori Sou - Freeform, Kizuchi Kanna - Freeform, Other, Tsukimi Shin - Freeform, boop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: ill do these when i feel like it
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Sou?”

”Y-yeah?”

”Do you get scared?”

”Wha- Kanna...” He took a breath and scratched his head. “Of course I get scared sometimes. Everyone’s scared of something. We even have records, so I can confi- uh. Hmph.” A short silence polluted the air as they walked down the hall together. “Remember how I told you about my... my first trial?”

”Yeah, where you got to see all the likes and dislikes and phobias and- yup!”

”Okay. Uh, for example... Alice is scared of needles and dogs. I, uh, can’t remember if he’s allergic to dogs or just frightened of ‘em. But whatever. Joe has allodoxaphobia, the fear of opinions. That might be why he can’t decide anything for the group, heh.”

”What about you?”

”Uh-About me? Oh, nothing in particular.”

”Nothing in particular still means something.”

”I have dystychiphobia.”

”Huh? What’s that?”

”Fear of accidents. I was... uh... Accidents were not taken lightly by my ‘friends’ in my teen years, Kanna. It just, uh, I’m more careful about slipping up than I used to be. But I guess I’m a lot different than I used to be anyways.“ He accented the word ‘friend‘, not purposely. That’s just how he seemed to say the word, as if it was foreign to him.

”Why’d you say friends like that?”

”I never liked my friends. But, uh, I’ll never have to worry about them again. So I’d actually rather not talk about it with you.”

”I won’t ask again, I’m sorry~”

”You don’t have to be so jumpy with me, Kanna, really. Why are you so jumpy anyways?”

”Big sister was always so critical of Kanna. She was much nicer when Kanna was quiet, and well behaved, and things like that. It’s okay though.”

Sou stopped in his tracks. ”The way you describe Kugie doesn’t sound all that nice.”

”Well, the way you describe your ‘friends’ doesn’t sound to nice either, Sou.”

”Listen, you haven’t even heard the worst of it, kid!” Sou grabbed Kanna’s shoulder and she tensed up, making he let go immediately. “Excuse me, Kanna.”

”Don’t worry. Kanna knows you wouldn’t have tried to hurt Kanna. Kanna trusts you.” 

“You... trust me, huh?”

”Yeah. You’re good to Kanna. And you’re never mean unless you need to be. Everyone lashes out sometimes.” She smiled and hugged him around the waist warmly, as he kept his arms elevated.


	2. 2

“Kanna, say something.” A break of silence, that seemed to slow down everything while still leaving a screech in his ears. He was exposed. He slipped up and now everyone knows he’s a fake. They all know he’s fated to die. There’s no reason to try helping him, it’s no use, he’ll just die off later on. Alone, with no hope, it’s definite.

” _Kanna, say something!_ ” Tears streamed from the corner of his eyes, which he tried to hide with a smile and raise of his scarf.

”I...” Kanna clutched Sara’s skirt, unable to form any words. “Don’t...”

Sou’s eyes averted to Sara. She seemed.... emotionless. He couldn’t tell what she was feeling. It wasn’t the face she made when she woke up on the first floor. Not the face she made watching her friend and stalker perish together, that tattered, exhausted expression of a broken person who could never be mended. Not the face she made as she got betrayed again and again by Kanna, who she always seemed to forgive. 

“Move.” Sara finally broke the silence. She pushed Sou aside. “Kill me instead, Safalin, please. Please do this.” She wasn’t even crying, and didn’t look like she was going to.

”H-Huh? No... It has to be him, S-Sara... He was chosen... for the majority vote, remember? Please do not interfere...!” Safalin grabbed Sou by the ear and slowly starting bringing him to the other side of the room.

”Safalin. Please! You don’t have to be an enemy! I know you don’t want to be that way!”

”Sara, quiet please. Y-you must’ve gotten the wrong impression from Rio Laizer... he was created with no positive emotions. He didn’t feel as if he belonged anywhere. I-I see that you’ve seen through my facade, and no, I’m not always as miserable as I seem. I am actually quite h-happy, Sara. I am the villain and I enjoy doing this. It’s who I am. I don’t want to tell you not to get in the way again.” 

“Safalin, if we escape you can come with us! You’re the only one stopping us, you don’t have to do this! Please!” Sara dropped to her knees, sounding like she was crying but still keeping a straight face.

” _Sara Chidouin, you’re through!_ ” Safalin shouted, pushing Shin to the ground and picking up Sara by her chin. “I-I... uh...” She wiped a tear. “You can go too, if you’d like.”

”That’s- that’s not what I want! It’s my turn. I already just... something’s been telling me it’s my time. I have to go.”

”T-take a moment with Sou... and you can figure it out together. Bring a buddy to the conversation if you’d prefer backup.”

Kanna immediately ran up behind Shin, startling him as she rammed into his back with a tight hug. 

“A-Alice? A little help?”

”I won’t be much help, Sara Chidouin. Not exactly in a state for argument... I’m sorry.”

”Gah~! Gin... I don’t wanna put this on you... Keiji? C’mere, please.”

”Alrighty.”

Keiji stood tall over Shin and Kanna. 

“Sou. Let me go please. They... need you to get out of here. Keiji, you can take my leader position, you’re fit for it, right? Q-taro can handle all the gun business if it ever comes up, Gin and Alice can comfort everyone. And, oh, yes, and I won’t have to see the ha-...” Sara rambled on and on with her plan until Keiji pulled her back.

”They don’t have control of you Sara.”

”Yea... Maybe I’m just so good at hiding it.” Sara truly looked at Keiji with a face of desperation for once, the tears finally welling in her eyes, creating an ugly expression glued on her face.   
  


“This isn’t my choice to make. If I were you, Sara, I’d stay out of this.”

”And if you were me?” Shin peeked up.

”Oh, uh... well... If I took on your ideals and motives, then totally, I’d do what I could to stay alive.”

”Gah...” Shin lowered his head and covered it with his beanie. “Go away Keiji. Kanna. This is for us.”

”Okay...” Kanna grabbed Keiji’s hand and they walked back to the others.

”Sou, they need you to get out of here. You’re the smartest. And you have the computer brains. You don’t need to lie to us anymore. You help them, they help you. Please?”

Shin hid his bloodshot, wet eyes with his arm. “You’re not very attractive when you cry, Miss Sara.” 

They embraced. “Okay. If that’s what you really want... I suppose, Miss Sara, you can take my place...? It’ll defy Asunaro’s practice, I’ll live, and-“ he cleared his throat. “I’m just sounding selfish again, aren’t I. Go... go say your goodbyes. I won’t try to eat up anymore of your time.”

”Thank you so much... Shin.”

”Yeah...”

“No goodbyes. Nao didn’t get any. Reko didn’t get any. Kazumi didn’t get any. Your friend Joe didn’t get any. W-why do you... of all people... want special treatment, Sara?”

”I’m... sorry...”

**Author's Note:**

> Shin Tsukimi was never one to take initiative. 
> 
> But when his enemy sacrifices herself to save him, the least he could do is take her place.


End file.
